Afterglow: Outtakes!
by SetoAngel01
Summary: I wanted to go to canon events but in my "One Year" and "Afterglow" universe. They're completely pointless drabbles that aren't exactly connected to the stories themselves just little what-if Raphril moments that take place in the canon events of the newer TMNT episodes. Shameless 2k12 Raphril again here, folks!
1. Jealous April and Oblivious Raphael

**Afterglow: Outtakes - Chapter 1**

 **Rated: T**

 **Jealous April and Oblivious/Clueless Raphael**

 _Story Summary: I wanted to go to canon events but in my_ _"One Year" and "Afterglow" universe. They're completely pointless drabbles that aren't exactly connected to the stories themselves just little what-if Raphril moments that take place in the canon events of the newer TMNT episodes. Shameless 2k12 Raphril again here, folks!_

 _Chapter Summary: Beautiful Mona Lisa, jealous April, and completely oblivious Raphael. Put them together and what do you get?_

* * *

 **The response from you guys was overwhelming - the people have spoken and a new drabble series was born!**

 **This is "Afterglow: Outtakes". Little moments that include the Afterglow universe but don't necessarily take place in canon events. Instead, supposed to be fun little what-ifs and not to be taken seriously with the canon of "Afterglow" or alter that timeline in any way. So, basically, these are just for shits and giggles. Lol. But it's nice to place one-off chapters here that don't necessarily fit into the story.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy and thank you for your support! You have no idea how much it means to me! :-)**

 **(Also, no space helmets in this chapter for obvious reasons lol.)**

* * *

April did not like Y'Gythgba...not one little bit.

Ever since landing on this planet, that strangely beautiful lizard-like woman had been sizing up her man and April O'Neil was getting pretty damn sick of it. She'd catch the strangely beautiful creature's gold eyes flicking down _her_ boyfriend's stocky, muscular body and the way she did it was as if she was checking out a piece of meat (and no, not the kind you eat) and made the redhead's blood _boil_ inside her already tense body.

As if being stuck in space wasn't stressful enough, Master Splinter died in their arms, her father as well as the rest of the planet had been annihilated, and they had a measly 6 months to travel throughout the universe and find pieces of a weapon that could save or help destroy their planet...again...

Yes, it was confusing and a nightmare to explain, but it was her life now.

As much stress as it took on her, it only grew worse for now, here she was, having a tall, incredibly strong and quite annoyingly beautiful and powerful alien flirting with **her** man!

The worst part was that, of course, Raphael was _completely_ oblivious to the entire situation.

How her boyfriend somehow befriended the Herculean lizard and talked her as well as her partner, G'thraka, into helping them; April wouldn't have believed happened if she hadn't been there. How he even convinced the redhead into breaking from the group to talk to them but she did...and here they were.

Just her and Raph standing down the obviously stronger Salamandrians and Raphael for the first time in his fuckin' life, playing peacekeeper when he was usually the one disturbing it?! What _was_ it about space that was making him act all crazy!? Just what the _hell_ was going on here!?

It just made April crave being back on earth all the more...

The redhead in question appeared neutral on the outside hoping to God they couldn't hear her teeth grinding or pulse pounding in her ears. It was all she could do to hold on just enough to her sanity before she did or said something _really_ stupid - or both. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and focused on the task at hand...

Which currently was not taking her eyes off the female lizard for a single damn second.

The creature's large, bulgy amber eyes _still_ checking Raphael out and April was starting to get _really_ pissed off. No, and she was _not_ overreacting for she knew that look well - she wore it for the first year of their relationship when all she wanted was to jump into Raphael's pants.

Aw screw the connotations, this alien obviously wanted to fuck him...and that was _her_ job, dammit!

Pushing that to the back of her mind before she blew a gasket, she refocused for April still was unsure if they could/should be trusted. They were talking about something or other, she stopped listening awhile ago.

Half-listening for what had to be over ten minutes was when suddenly, Raphael spoke; found he couldn't pronounce her name when trying to address the female alien, he said Mona Lisa was a cool alternative was when April _finally_ lost her shit.

 _About damn time._

Yes, April knew _all_ about the famous _Mona Lisa_ ; one of Raphael's favorite paintings and he had to give the name of it to **her** of all people!?

 _All April knew is that she had quite enough..._

Roughly grabbing the terrapin's arm, she dragged him into a rocky alcove while he was still talking (he was so shocked by her action that he allowed her), ignoring whatever confused voices of the Salamandrians were speaking about in their native tongue as she did so.

" **Stop it.** " April demanded angrily, hands firmly on her hips and face flushed when they finally came to a stop behind a rocky outcropping hopefully far enough from their prying ears. The redhead hoping the language barrier was enough of a distraction they'd have trouble deciphering anyway.

"Stop what, April? Is something wrong?" Raph asked, genuinely confused.

 _Of course he didn't see what was wrong..._ April mused inwardly. Recalled just how many times she found herself coming onto him before he finally grabbed the bait... _ugh._.. Stupid naive turtle who didn't know when a woman was blatantly throwing themselves at you...

"She _**likes**_ you." April muttered, hating the way those words felt on her lips.

"Who?" Raph had the audacity to answer...

 _Clueless bastard._

"Y'Gabartha!" April announced probably louder than intended.

"Wait...they're both _girls_?!"

"No, you idiot! T-That Mona Lisa chick!" April mocked, saying "Mona Lisa" with air quotes and an obviously annoyed voice, "She keeps _**staring**_ at you and it's _**pissing**_ me off!" April growled lowly, her teeth grinding, fists rigid by her sides, and body felt as if it was about to spontaneously burst into unquenchable flames.

"She does?" Raph said, eyes bugging out and if he didn't think she noticed the flushing that appeared on his cheeks, he was _sadly_ mistaken.

"Yes, now cut it out!"

"Cut what out? W-What do you mean, April? They're just _helping_ us." Raph said, hands up in a placating matter when he finally realized April was set to detonate.

" **Bullshit**! I think she wants a new turtle toy to ' _play_ ' with and you're not helping matters with being all friendly and showing off!"

"How am I showing off?! Mona Lisa kicked my ass when we first met!"

"Yeah, and you **liked** it, didn't you!?" April was aware she was shouting but she couldn't care less at this point. Her cheeks were completely red by now and she was fighting back the burning of tears that developed in the backs of her eyes.

"April, what is _up_ with you?!" Raph asked softly, reaching to touch her arm.

" **Answer the question**!" she yelled, pulling away from his touch as if it burned her skin.

" **No**! What is your _problem_?!"

"My _problem,_ Raphael _,_ is _you_ are **my** boyfriend and don't even seem to _care_ that t-that alien lizard woman is blatantly coming onto you!" April finished, chest heaving and by how tight her yellow jumpsuit was, it was rather distracting for the green-eyes terrapin to keep his eyes on her eyes instead of her chest. April's face fell; eyes suddenly finding her feet rather interesting as they both grew silent.

The atmosphere around them drew quiet and tense for a long moment. Both lost in their thoughts and the obvious stress viable surrounding them and their situation they were in.

It didn't last too long for Raphael's smooth voice broke it.

"...April..." Raph mumbled a moment later, bravely reaching and scooping a large thumb underneath her chin to keep her face level with his eyes (which was odd considering she was taller than him).

April surprised herself when she allowed him but her eyes remained fixated on the dirt below.

"Mona Lisa can come onto me all she wants... I ain't takin' that bait." he continued with a smirk, the words coming out smooth as silk and it was amazing when he didn't pat himself on the back after saying it.

"..." April didn't answer, her cheeks crimson at this point when he reached out to touch her further; hand rough and warm against her hip as she allowed him to pull her flush against his body where he rested it over her lower back. The redhead still had yet to look at him but he leaned over to nuzzle his nose over her cheek in a gesture she always seemed to like.

"She looks like those stupid girls you draw all the time..." she finally spoke after a moment, completely aware of how petty and stupid she was sounding but not giving a flying fuck about it. If anything, she deserved to sound this way right now.

Raphael pulled away a moment from her face to look at her and the sadness laced in her pretty blue eyes made his stomach clench involuntarily. While he was joking about this, it was obvious April was taking it seriously and he knew convincing her was his main objective at this point.

"So? April, the girls I drew were human females with green skin, right? I mean, growing up, me and my brothers are green. It's what I was used to and...I used to think if I ever got a girlfriend, she'd have to look kinda like me...because, let's face it. How else would a girl fall for this?" he asked, gesturing to himself and April finally met his eyes.

"Raph..."

"April, I never imagined I could be with someone as beautiful as you. How you looked beyond what I am to be with me is incredible, and let me tell ya, the only reason I don't draw _you_ is because I know Mikey snoops in my room and the last thing I want him to find is some nude picts I'd draw of you...sometimes in very suggestive positions..." he said and the heartfelt thing he said previously faded with his wiggling brows and smirk accompaniment.

"You're a pig."

"Yeah, and you love it."

"Shut up..."

"But seriously, April." Raph said.

She was listening intensely to his words; gasping in surprise when his mouth was suddenly firmly pressed over hers. Pushing his wide tongue between her lips and teeth to battle with hers all while his hands cradled her like something unbelievably precious. Blue eyes slipping closed at the feeling; she allowed all the stress, tension, anxiety, and pettiness she felt toward their whole situation faded with his mouth over hers. The taste of him was something she'd missed like crazy for the hellish long time they'd already been up here.

April melted into his embrace...

When Raphael reluctantly pulled away, he cradled her face before continuing to speak, "I **love** you, April. You have _nothing_ to worry about because to me, you're prettier than _any_ girl in any galaxy 'cause you're **mine**. Besides, babe, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do...I just don't trust _her_..." April grumbled, her eyes flicking toward where the Salamandrians were located.

"April, she's pretty but that doesn't mean I wanna start shacking up with her; you're the only girl for me. Okay? They're just helping, if anything, I'll just make our relationship stronger, dontcha think? Tell ya what, I know you said no PDA's but I think maybe we should start huh? Make it more apparent we're a couple in case anything else happens?"

"Okay..."

"Oh, and don't get me started on how that weird worm guy at port was checking you out yesterday - I didn't see you turning _that_ down." he teased and April's eyes narrowed at the mental image of the 800 pound slimy, disgusting alien that slapped her butt when she passed his stand.

"Alright, Raph, you can shut up now." April grumbled even though she would readily admit it was unbelievably sexy when Raphael viciously threatened the same alien as soon as he found out. It almost got them all killed but the sentiment was not lost on her.

"Make me." he growled lowly with wiggling brow ridges and toothy grin; hand that was on her back now proudly cupping her ass.

April sighed for a moment but still couldn't help but take him up on his offer. Throwing her arms awkwardly around his heavily armored shoulders before insistently pressing her mouth on his and _**damn**_ , did it feel good...

* * *

Y'Gythgba and G'thraka stood around awkwardly, pretending not to hear the strange sounds coming from behind the rock...

"So...what do you suppose they're doing?" Y'Gythgba asked lowly in her native tongue when the voices coming from that direction faded into some kind of strange popping noises and heavy breathing.

Her partner G'thraka standing dutifully at her side and he was inwardly questioning if this was really happening right now...

"I'd rather not know..." G'thraka admitted lowly and the indications had both of them growing stone silent as they waited for the couple to reappear.


	2. Horny in Space!

**Afterglow: Outtakes! - Chapter 2**

 **Horny in Space!**

 **Rated: T/M**

 _Chapter summary: Raphael and April get caught in a very compromising position..._ _ **Again...**_

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates for this one but I was too preoccupied with other stories and this drabble just wouldn** **'t put itself together but I think I got it this time. ;-D Enjoy.**

* * *

April admits it probably wasn't the best idea to make out behind the rock while G'thraka and Y'Gythgba waited nearby... Hell, if her space jumpsuit came off easier, they probably would have easily turned that impromptu make-out session into making in and out...

It was only a random space bug crawling up Raphael's leg that broke her out of her reverie; her boyfriend breaking their hot lip-lock to scream like a pre-pubescent girl in a horror movie all while she tried her damnedest not to laugh her ass off at his misery. In hindsight, if her over-drive hormones weren't fogging up her mind she probably would have. For Raphael running around trying to stab a small bug with his laser sais (and failing epically mind you) wasn't the funniest fuckin' thing in the world - nothing was.

Long story short, nothing happened behind the rock other than heavy kissing and Raphael grabbing her clothed ass.

April and Raphael reappeared from behind the outcropping and aside from a few strange looks, everything went according to plan. The Salamandrians were quite helpful not to mention supreme ass-kickers and they got the piece of the generator they came for and became allies that wanted to stop the Triceratons just as much as they did.

The only negative part of the whole situation was having to work with the strangely beautiful Mona Lisa.

The female alien lizard that April caught sneaking glances at Raphael and if she didn't think anyone noticed - she was sadly mistaken. Raphael's words helped and she trusted her boyfriend, yet Mona Lisa was a different story. April still didn't trust her but was cordial; after all, they had the same goal in mind. The redhead was thankful when during all of this, Raphael never left her side and was always reaching for her hand whenever doubts would creep in.

Even with the PDA's and Raphael even sneaking a kiss in front of the alien, Mona Lisa didn't seem to get the hint that meant hands-off. It was only when the alien finally left her doubts dissipated for a time. Their tasks arduous and dangerous and rather hopeless at times. It seemed as if none of them could catch a break and the dangerous and life-threatening situations were becoming far too real.

The days of being aboard the ship and traveling to their next destination was when it all would hit them the hardest. Not knowing what waited around the corner; new enemies, new weapons, new ruthless planets with seemingly no end in sight.

Depression was a familiar emotion leaking through the group and it was starting to bring them to their knees. Testing relationships with its sheer hopeless feeling it gave them all.

Making it harder to deal with was the fact of the growing rift that continued between April and Raphael's relationship. Forced to sleep separately and keep PDA's to a minimum because of the ever constant presence of the others. It left them little time to talk and be together all while they still had to continue and fight to live another day.

It was stressful and made for a very tense atmosphere.

Both of their ever-increasing sexual frustration only made it worse...

* * *

It was another clammy afternoon stuck on this damn desert-like planet and forced to make repairs. The air-conditioner was not working and everyone was in a bad mood...

April especially.

Her upcoming period causing her hormones to be more out of whack then usual, and DAMN, was she **horny**... Raphael walking around in absolutely nothing but his mask didn't make her condition any better. Yeah, the other turtles were walking around in much the same condition, but her eyes couldn't be farther from them. She only had eyes for one, and damn, had his muscles always been _that_ big?!

Not getting laid for over three months did something powerful to her and she didn't like it one bit...

* * *

Repairs still being made, Fugitoid called the group to attention as the sun finally began sneaking down to the horizon, bringing them all some iota of relief.

"I think I may have found the problem with our ship! The only thing is it is a kind of bad news, good news scenario. Good news first, of course - the piece of equipment we need is here on this planet!"

The slight hope those words gave was broken by Leonardo...of course...

"What's the bad news?"

"It's on the other side of the planet." he informed and the groan of dismay that went through them was tremendous.

"Hee-hee! Just kidding!" Fugitoid began chuckling and the leers he got went right over his head. "It's actually only about an hour walk - a brisk stroll if you will!"

"Alright, then let's go get it." Leo stated, itching to get out there and get this over with.

"Certainly. Only thing is that someone has to stay and watch the -"

"I'll do it!" April announced way too loudly and quickly, her face flushing when she realized her hand had launched to the air and she was on her tiptoes.

Fugitoid took a moment to look her over with a very contemplative look on his face.

"Oh, well, thank you for volunteering, Miss April, but as good as your telepathy training is coming, I do need someone with more brute force to-"

"I'll do it." Raphael replied much steadily then she did, but when April met his eyes from across the room, the look in them had her belly trembling in anticipation...He wanted this just as much as she did...and it was the hottest fucking thing in the world...

"Alright, that's settled. Let's go, everybody!" Fugitoid announced in his normal chipper tone as the group that were going placed their helmets and suits on.

April and Raphael were so lost in their gazes they barely noticed the strange glares given to them by the rest of the group.

"You sure you guys are gonna be okay?" Leonardo asked them, a disciplinary tone in his voice.

"We'll be fine, Lame-O-Nardo. Ain't our first rodeo." Raphael replied with all his usual sass and dammit, did that sound like a sexual connotation or what? April was already wet and this was only making it worse...

"Okay..." Leonardo said and he was apparent he wanted to say something else, but Fugitoid reappearing at his side had him biting his tongue.

"You ready, Leonardo? We're waiting for you." the android informed.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Not as ready as I am..." April thought, her eyes straying to Raphael again.

"What was that, April?" Fugitoid asked and April grew horrified when she realized she'd spoken out loud.

"N-Nothing! I'm just ready! You know, in case anybody tries to take over the ship or something." she began rambling nervously and Raphael couldn't help but smirk at how fucking adorable she was when she was nervous. He was just glad it wasn't him - and damn, did she look good in that suit...

"Oh. Good for you! Well, ta-ta! We shall see you all in approximately two hours if we hurry." Fugitoid trilled, happily gesturing Leonardo to follow him before making his way toward the exit of the ship.

On his way out, Leonardo sent them back each a look that clearly stated _"don't do anything stupid"_ but both pretty much ignored it.

Once the door was shut behind them, the couple both moved at once.

Bodies practically slamming together, arms and hands everywhere at once. Over curves, armor, chest, back, shell, and derriere, just _everywhere_... Mouths melding, lips caressing, tongues flicking out to taste one another and just the slightest hints of teeth nipping. All too soon, they were losing their inhibitions to fully give way to lust but before they became totally lost, April pulled away with a heaving gasp.

"Where are we gonna do this?" she asked between thick breaths; chest heaving and short fingernails dragging over his plaston greedily.

Raphael, in his lust-clouded mind just " _umm-ed_ " for a good fifteen seconds before he realized she even asked a question.

"Uh..." he grumbled, instantly wanting to take her to his cot but realizing the group were not going to be gone for long enough to significantly clean up, that idea went no where. Their pods also weren't a good spot simply because he shared his with Mikey and he couldn't handle the thought of his brother sitting on a spot him and April had sex. The smell would certainly remain too long for him to be comfortable with the very idea of it. The couch in the television room had the same connotations...

"I dunno..." he finally spoke, frustration in his voice clearly evident.

April was going through much the same predicament as him... Every room she thought of wasn't optimum or small enough to have time to clean before they showed back up but every second they pondered was a second longer they were losing out on this miraculous opportunity. Her head turning to the wall, her eyes landed on a small closet Fugitoid kept his little knick-knacks and random stuff in. A place few went and was small enough to clean with the time frame they had to work with.

A Cheshire Cat grin lighting up her face, April moved. Grasping his hand and leading him to said closet; the door closing behind the couple with a _whoosh_.

* * *

They fumbled around the small closet.

April internally cursing this jumpsuit for as good as it made her ass look, it was so freakin' hard to get off! Even peeing anymore was a herculean feat that she dreaded like the plague. Why did futuristic clothes have to be so damn hard to remove!?

"Aw, fuck, how da hell do you get this off?" Raphael grumbled in her ear; voicing her internal frustrations. His hot steamy breath down her neck felt so good she couldn't help but moan desperately. Arms aching to wrap over his thickly muscled shoulders if she wasn't feeling so claustrophobic in their environment.

"You're telling me." she complained, trembling fingers working at the stubborn zipper.

"Heh. I'm just happy Fugitoid didn't stick us in those suits."

"Me too..." April moaned deliciously into his ear hole, one of her hands trailing down his plastron suggestively.

Once he began working the zipper just enough to get at her neck, April groaned unheeded into his skin, nipping lightly at the scaly flesh with her teeth and soft, small tongue trailing along the mark she made.

Raphael allowing a slight churr to ring out at her actions, his land lowered to caress the spot between her legs; digits running smoothly over her aching cunt. Even through the layer of space fabric and her underwear, it still felt _unbelievably_ good...

"Oh, Raph..." April praised, her fingers trailing along the retractable plates between his legs in return.

" _Fuck_ , April..." he grumbled, burying his face into her cleavage as his thumb moved firmly over her throbbing clit; the iota of relief it gave her short lived when a voice she didn't expect broke their lust-clouded reverie.

"OH MY!" A robotic voice came from the now open door and the couple were in too much shock to utter a word as Fugitoid's orange lit eyes took in the compromising situation they found themselves in... **again**...

Aw, **fuck**...was the only thought either had upon seeing him.

April was never more grateful for the stubbornness of her yellow jumpsuit than right now.

The zipper didn't budge past her breasts; only a significant amount of cleavage was showing above the yellow fabric and while technically decent, it was obvious enough what they were doing (or rather, trying to do.)

The three grew unbelievably quiet, April and Raphael's faces turning an uncomfortable shade of burgundy as they had yet to break their gaze from Fugitoid's very confused eyes.

How the hell did a supposedly emotionless robot be so damn expressive?!

"Um..." the Fugitoid started, his hand moving to scratch the back of his robotic head. "I-I kinda forgot something. Sorry." he said, moving closer to them, leaning over the very uncomfortable couple to grab an item placed above April's head.

April and Raphael watching as he removed a small box and opened it, taking out some alien currency.

"Hee-hee. Almost forgot the money. We kinda need it to buy anything unless we take Casey's suggestion to sell off Leonardo for trade." he robot laughed stiffly as he moved back toward the closet entrance; placing the box by a shelf near the door.

April and Raphael replied with an equally stiff smile and chuckle at his supposed joke.

"Yes, well, um. I must be going... You two just...Um...Bye." he said, the door closing behind the sprinting robot.

April and Raphael stared at the door for an indeterminate amount of time before it all hit them.

The two pulled away from each other, each of their respective sex-drives completely diminished at this point. Finally meeting each other's gaze, both of their faces were still holding on to a reddish tint as they adjusted themselves.

April fixing up her hair and jumpsuit.

Raph calming himself in the fact he didn't descend. Thanking God at least he was spared that trauma...

Within a few moments, both reemerged without a word; heading to the main console and doing their jobs of protecting the ship like they were supposed to. Also nursing their most likely damaged reputation with the Fugitoid as well as grieving the fact they probably weren't gonna get laid til they made it back to Earth... If they were able to save it at all...

It was a good thirty minutes before someone broke the silence.

"Do we have to put a lock on every _fucking_ room we have sex in?" Raph grumbled in obvious sexual frustration, burying his face into his arms with a dramatic groan.

April just began laughing knowing if she didn't, she would have ended up crying.


	3. Spontaneous Space Shower Sex

**Afterglow Outtakes! - Chapter 3**

 **Rated: M**

 **Spontaneous Space Shower Sex**

 _Chapter Summary: Raph and April finally get some_ _"intimate" time thanks so Fugitoid. ;-)_

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I had another chapter I almost finished but I just didn** **'t care for how it was coming out. After scrapping it, this just occurred in a relatively short amount of time and I think it came out a lot better than the first draft. Gotta love those sudden bursts of inspiration. Hope you enjoy this little space debauchery. ;-)**

* * *

It was one of those spontaneous things that happened once in a blue moon. Throughout the hellish five months at space, they were forced to focus on saving the planet leaving little time for romance other than the embarrassing moment inside Fugitoid's closet.

The two didn't care to think about those awkward moments; only focusing on staying completely thankful that said incident was never brought up again.

* * *

Today though, something shifted.

Whether it be the horrendous heat of the planet they vacated, the enormous molten turtle chasing them, or the Triceratons and Dregg teaming up to try and end their lives, and now they were hurtling at light speed toward Earth to bring an end to Earth as they knew it...

Sad to say, they were not having a good day.

Throughout all the stress, something about today seemingly intensified because another close call...way too close for comfort in a moment that should have never happened...

April was still shaking a bit, the happy churring trills of little Chompy Picasso not doing much for her frayed nerves. It was because of said baby turtle they had almost died...Raphael almost getting killed twice because of him. That moment when he fell; the unforgiving lava surrounding their thin walk-able surface disappeared out of nowhere. While her and the others found stable ground before it did, Raphael wasn't so fortunate.

Even his brothers had no idea what to do as Raphael disappeared out of thin air and toward the molten lava below. All she recalled in those horrifying milliseconds was wanting to scream, to cry, to jump after him, but she was completely paralyzed... Not even wanting to fathom losing him after everything they'd been through...

It was one close call too many; the horrors they've already experienced seemed to only multiply the longer they were here in space and April for one was becoming sick of it. Their lives in constant peril and Raphael being his normal reckless self was getting on her last damned nerve... Actually risking his very life and everything just to save a baby alien turtle he just met. Willing to throw aside his future and life away for it...

"Hey, April." Raph said, not noticing her inner turmoil as he plopped down beside her on the floor.

Her boyfriend's sudden presence bringing her out of her thoughts; angered feelings toward Raphael and his new turtle pet abated for the moment when said alien terrapin was staring at her from atop his shoulder. As cute as that little guy was, it still bothered her that Raphael nearly got boiled alive and they were all almost killed in a fiery explosion cause of him. Forgiveness was not coming easy right now even if their current terror was over.

"Hey." April replied none too enthusiastically as she went back to the enthralling task of playing with her short, jagged, nervously bitten nails.

"Somethin' the matter?" he asked when he heard the tone of her voice, taking a glance up to make sure none of his bros, Casey, or the robot were in hearing distance.

April took a deep calming breath and counted to ten in her head for she was not in any kind of mood to have this discussion. Putting on a smile even if it was from sheer relief and gave it to him.

"No. I'm alright. Tired, I guess."

"Yeah. Me too..."

The two sitting in an uncomfortable silence as the sounds of the ship went on around them. Raph was completely unsure of what to say for April was not her normally chatty self so he said whatever came to mind.

"Uh, well, I smell like death -" he said, lifting up his arm and getting an unpleasant smell filling his nostril; wrinkling his snout at the invasion and wondering just what the hell he was thinking to say it aloud. As if she needed evidence, he just embarrassingly pointed it out...

"...not to mention sweat and brimstone." April cheekily weighed in.

"Yeah, that too. So, um, I think I'll go take a shower before my bros hog it later. Mind if I leave lil' CP with ya?"

"I dunno. Last time you had me babysit Chompy, Casey and I almost got devoured alive by its momma." April chided and she couldn't help but leave the slight bitterness in her voice.

"Oh...yeah, sorry 'bout that..." Raph chuckled nervously with a hand scratching the back of his head.

A part of her still wanted to be mad at him but the second she got a better look at his face, it all changed. Flinching at the darker colors of ash still clinging to his face was enough to quell the sudden anger. Everything inside of her at that moment just made her want to pull him close and never let go...but she didn't.

"It's fine. We lived." she said instead, none too gently grabbing for the squirmy alien turtle and placing him to her side where he began hobbling up her legs.

"Thanks." Raph replied before he glanced up to make no one was looking before he leaned in and gave her the softest, sweetest peck on her lips.

 _That did it for her..._

Five whole months with barely anything other than a light kiss or hug. Feeling his mouth on hers at this moment did something powerful in her. Weighing with it the fact she was so close to losing him today just intensified it to tenth degree.

April breathed heavily as she watched him leave; careful to ignore the slightly limp he'd developed from a particularly bad knee injury he sustained last week. Everything was just going to hell and she hated it. There was so much stress and agony at the threat of Dregg and the Tricetons and it was almost certain they were going to fail their mission to save Earth...

Never to see that beautiful green and blue planet, hug her dad or see Splinter; never to live out her life and grow old with Raphael at her side throughout it all...

"Miss April?" Fugitoid asked as he slowly approached the redhead.

It was only now April realized she was crying. Frantically wiping her face before the turtles noticed, Fugitoid went on.

"Is something the matter? I'm certain it can be rectified."

"No," she replied nasally, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. It's been a long, _long_ day. That's all."

"It has been rather stressful, hasn't it? Hmm. Nope. Not the best of circumstances, but we are getting along as fine as can be, I suppose."

Chompy let out a high pitched squeal as he ran toward Fugitoid's leg and April winched at the sound.

"Would this little guy be causing you such stress or perhaps enhancing it?" Fugitoid asked; the robot leaning down to pick up the squirming turtle. Laying it carapace side down on his large hand and rubbing its armored belly which calmed it immensely; the burgundy skinned turtle becoming putty in his robotic hands.

" _You mean considering he almost got my Raphael killed...?_ " April internally mused with a sharp glare toward the baby turtle and Fugitoid shot her a knowing look.

"Oh, is that right?"

"What? I didn't say anything..." April defended with reddened cheeks.

"You didn't have to. Your telepathy is coming along amazing, Miss April!" Fugitoid marveled and April flushed.

"I-I don't know what you're-" April fruitlessly began defending herself but knew it was hopeless by the look the robot gave her. She just sighed and accepted her fate as Fugitoid continued speaking.

"I may be a bit old fashioned and out of touch with human life, but I can tell what something is wrong and how stress can throw a wrench in a lot of things. Including your relationship with Raphael."

"I-I don't know what you mean!" April denied, hating how the robot could now literally read her mind. It was rather frustrating and annoying...

"All I'm saying is that I can't imagine that any of these long five months have been easy for you two. You know, with the constant hovering of his brothers and Casey, am I right?"

April's wide blue eyes met the orange of the Fugitoid.

"Why don't you take a little time to go be with him while the others are distracted? Hmm? I'll happy watch little Chompy Picasso for you." he replied with a knowing wink of one orange eye and April wouldn't lie - it freaked her the fuck out but she'd never been more thankful for the robot than this very moment.

"A-Are you sure, Fugitoid?" she asked, not bothering to hide the trembling in her voice.

"Of course! I wanted to examine this little guy anyway. After all, live creatures of this caliber are quite rare commodities indeed! I've never examined one so small!" Fugitoid thrilled happily as Chompy let out another happy squeal and began to bite at his metal fingers.

"Thank you, Fugitoid."

"No problem, my dear." he waved her away with a hand and April had never moved faster in her life.

* * *

Raphael stood under a constant barrage of hot steaming water. The heat calming his nerves and soothing his aching body; strains and pains that seemed to intensify by the day. Today was particularly rough on him and this long, languid shower was much needed. So lost in the therapeutic effects of the spraying water, he didn't hear the door to the shower open; only realized someone was there when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh! A-April, what are you do - umph!" Raphael didn't have time to even finish his statement for the second the words began leaving his mouth, April placed her lips firmly over his. Thin arms immediately draped over his wet shoulders as she attached to his body like a hungry sucker fish. Lithe, naked body drenched by the unwavering water cascading over their bodies and Raph had little chance to do anything other than moan at her sudden actions.

The terrapin melted into her; incredible warmth seeping into his skin like the sun of earth he missed so much...yet not as much as her...Without any prompting, his hands caressed her body; back, sides, and pert rear that firmed up extensively over their time in space.

"April...?" he questioningly breathed into her mouth. The part of him that was too aware of the constant hovering presence of his brothers, best friend, and strange robot still in the back of his mind as he reluctantly pulled away.

April didn't respond, just cupped the back of his head and pulled his mouth insistently over hers once again.

Raph didn't bother complaining this time, just pulling her as close as humanly possible as they lost themselves to each others mouths and heat exuding from the sheer closeness. Before long, hands wavered from familiar spots in favor of more personal territory. Raphael eagerly caressed her tender breasts as his other hand remained gripping her firm ass before slipping between the apex of her thighs to tenderly rub her sex.

April sighed in his ear when she finally pulled away to rest her body on his; head on his shoulder as she allowed him to pleasure her with tender strokes of his rough, calloused hand over her neglected nether regions...and _damn_ , it felt so fucking good...

"Oh, Raph..." she moaned as he caressed her throbbing clit; the redhead splaying her legs a bit further to give him better access. It was quite a feat in the thin, slippery shower surface they had to work with, but she made due. All too soon, her eyes opened and they landed on a couple nicks and scrapes on his green skin; the burgundy red color leaking through had her stomach churning all over again.

Without allowing it to take over, she kissed him once more before pulling away and lowered herself to her knees much to Raphael's surprise. His penis was already descended; proudly erect and engorged and April spent little time before placing her mouth over the bulbous tip. Mouth tenderly suckling his penis; hands on his hips to keep him in place as she eagerly sucked him off.

"Aw, _fuck_..." Raph groaned, putting his hands on the rails to the shower to keep his balance. It'd been so long since they been intimate and Raphael was certain if she kept this up, he'd be finishing far sooner than anticipated. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off her let alone even think of stopping her.

This beautiful woman kneeling before him, big vibrant blue eyes looking directly at him as she bobbed her mouth over as much of his penis as would fit into her mouth. Raph was certain he swallowed his tongue when one of her hands left his hip in favor of wrapping over much of his thick girth as possible; gently assisting her mouth to bring him the best pleasure possible. Delicate fingers wrapped and pumping his penis in long, firm strokes as her mouth continually suckled him; soft wet tongue lapping lovingly at the underside and circling the tip. Mind going blank when she pulled away; giving the bulbous head a wet sloppy kiss before she began kissing the sides all down the length; a few wet swipes of her tongue along the base before making her way up so suck him again.

"Oh, April..." he growled, a churr ready and willing to leave his throat. Needing to hold on to something else, one hand left the rail to grasp at her loose wet hair. Internally marveling at the length it grew since they'd been at space if only to keep his mind from allowing him to cum right there and then.

Nothing the urgency in the way his penis throbbed in her mouth and under her fingers, April pulled away from him with a wet pop. In seconds, she was at his height again; her arms draping over his shoulders and Raphael knew all too well where this was headed - and **damn** , was it well overdue...

Without much prompting, he lifted her up, both hands firmly placed on her ass and thighs, he hauled her up until her hips were alighted with his abdomen and her legs were able to wrap along his sides.

"You sure you're ready?" Raph breathlessly asked into her loose hair as she maneuvered her hand between them til she lined his penis up with her soaked entrance.

"I've been ready for months..." April growled, leaning forward to get a taste of his mouth ; teeth roughly biting into that pouty lower lip as he slowly lowered her onto his penis. His thick girth entering painfully slow. The burn of not having him for so long apparent by how it hurt to stretch around him, but April completely ignored it in lieu of pushing her tongue into his hot cavern.

It was almost a full minute before he was up to the hilt inside of her.

April gasped upon the sensation, pulling away from his mouth to rest her face in his throat. All too sudden, she felt the burn of tears burning the back of her eyes from the sheer pleasure of having him inside of her; yet a part of her knew they were for something else too. Burying her face further into the hallow of his throat, she allowed them to fall.

Raph was so busy trying desperately not to cum right there and then that he didn't notice the extra droplets of water showering down his neck. She was so tight and warm and wet around him that he swore nothing in the universe felt greater than this. Closing his eyes, he returned her embrace. Allowing his body to calm and her to adjust before even daring to make a further move.

"Ya ready?" he asked , nuzzling his snout over her ear and wet hair.

"Mm-hmm..." she replied before anchoring herself on his shoulders; inwardly glad for the constant spray of water down her body to distract as she began moving up and down.

Raphael happily assisted; using his arms to lift and lower her onto his dick. His body screamed at the frantic movements that were not easy on his aching muscles in any way, but **fuck** , it felt way too good to even think about slowing yet alone stopping. So, Raph trudged on, using the momentum in his hips to pushing in and pulling out over and over in a constant rhythm. Hips slapping her ass in smooth motions and the pleasure accompanying it was both alarming and fantastic all at once.

"Oh, April..." he groaned and she returned his affection by kissing him yet again.

The droplets of water streaming down between their caressing mouths and sadly diluting the taste of him she missed so much.

"Raphie..." she teased, breathing the nickname into his mouth and her heart soared at his chuckle, throaty and deep into her skin.

A sudden hard thrust had the tip of his penis brushing over her g-spot. Her vagina quickly clenching around him as the familiar burn of an upcoming orgasm filled her belly and try as she might to fight it, it was upon her before she could react. The redhead whimpered into the side of his head, biting down on her lip to calm the need to scream out the pleasure he'd given her.

Without realizing what happened, she suddenly found her back pressed upon the cool, hard wet surface of the shower wall, her ass partly wedged upon a small shelf used for shampoos and whatnot. The clank of the bottles falling to the floor not even registering in her mind as he began fucking her in frantic thick strokes that had her suddenly screaming out in complete ecstasy.

Raphael plunged his tongue into her open mouth to quell her voice as he pounded into her body; the wet squelch of their hips meeting over and over a constant cadence as he fucked her into oblivion.

Completely overcome with unbridled emotions, she buried her face into the hallow of his throat; arms trembling like a leaf as she pulled him as close as humanly possible. He continued to piston in and out of her body in fluid strokes and it was the most intense feeling she'd ever experienced.

It shook her to her core at just how much she missed having him this way; not just sexually, but intimately. His warmth, smell and feel of his skin and body on hers was pure euphoria she craved. Reveling in his closeness, she held him even tighter as his thrusts became more frantic and frenzied; breaths choppy and raspy in her ear.

April could tell he was close and as much as she wanted this to continue, she wanted to make him feel as good as she did right now.

"Cum for me, Raph..." she whispered in his ear hole as her short fingernails dug into his shoulders and other hand held onto his carapace for dear life as he slammed into her over and over again.

Raphael full on churred into the skin of her neck at those words. Thrusts rough and choppy, he fucked her harder and faster. Hands anchoring her hips to stay still as he completely lost himself in her body. Raph grumbled something nonsensical into her ear as he finally allowed himself to let go.

April tightened around him as he drew near to completion yet it didn't slow his thrusts down in the least as he pillaged her body. Quick and rough he moved inside of her til his stamina ran out and he came hard. Body and legs trembling as he pushed inside of her to the hilt before his semen erupted from his cock and emptied deep into her womb and damn, it felt as if he came forever.

The redhead bit her lip as he burrowed his head under her chin. The sensation of his plastron rubbing on her clit not to mention the molten liquid of his cum filling her was a lot more than she expecting but it felt do good. Before she realized it, another orgasm was upon her; she bit her lower lip as the burning sensation exploded over every fiber and nerve of her being. She was still shaking as she came down from her high, Raphael's deep breaths warm on her clavicle as she felt more secure in her body.

Fingers moving of their own accord, she traced the many injuries he'd acquired these past few weeks and months and all too soon, fresh tears began leaking in silent streams down her face.

Raphael silently pulled away from her; staying quiet as her hands moved over her body and it was only noticeable now that the water down her face was not from the shower streams.

"April?" he whispered, trembling hand lifting to wipe at her face.

Teary blue eyes met his before he spoke again.

"...are you okay?"

April wanted to say it then. Vocalize her fears of losing him, of losing this battle with the Triceratons. All their lives ending soon along with the entire Earth. It all just hurt like hell and as much as she wanted to tell him everything, she just couldn't.

"I just love you so much..." she whispered instead. Dainty hand moving to cup his face; thumb lovingly caressing the side of his mouth.

Raphael didn't speak for a long time; green eyes searching her own and she had never felt more naked right now than at this very moment.

"I love you too, April...but I also know when you're lying to me..." he said so plainly and easily it physically hurt to hear it.

Was she really that obvious?

"Why did you risk yourself like that today?" she said instead, hating how he pulled back for her to let her feet touch the shower floor.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"With Chompy! You jumped off a fucking cliff over a boiling cistern of lava just to save him!" she growled, not even noticing when he'd exited her body and arms left her.

"He needed me." Raph shrugged.

" **And I don't**!?" she screamed probably louder than intended.

Raphael grew silent at her outburst, looking as if he wanted to reach out to touch her but second guessed himself. The two just stared at one another; the trickling of the water still hitting them going unnoticed when April finally continued.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to dying today? Do you even **care**!?"

"April, I think you're overreacting! It's not the first time I've done something like that! You forget, I am a ninja."

"Even ninjas have their limits, Raph. You had no idea how well that terrain stood up holding in your kurisami. It could have slipped out and there would be no possible way for me, Casey or even your brothers to have saved you. You were willing to die just so you could save a baby turtle you just met!?"

"April, I -"

"Don't you get it, Raph! I **can't** lose you!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms and it was only his years of training that had him remain steady as she did so. I've lost my mom, two uncles, and even my dad... I've lost so much in my life and I couldn't handle it if it happened to you..."

Raph remained silent, his arms wrapping around her trembling body and holding her close; head resting near hers as she continued to speak near his ear.

"...and now, there's a good chance none of this even matters... We're probably going to lose to those damn dinosaurs and that disgusting bug! The whole earth is going to be destroyed and there's not a single damn thing we can do about it... Within two weeks, we all could be gone. That this is really could be it..."

"So, what if it is?" he asked and he wasn't surprised when April pulled away to gape at him.

"What are you -" he pressed his index over her mouth to stop her speaking before his mouth replaced it; lips firm and almost desperate over her own.

April's more logical side wanted to argue, to bicker, to pull away and yell at him some more over his blatant disregard for what could be the end of life as they knew it, but for some reason, she couldn't pull away. Only intensifying their kiss by grasping his face in her hands to make sure his lips didn't leave hers.

Once air was scarce, Raphael boldly pulled away from her mouth; their lips parting with a wet smack and she was forced to look at him.

"April," he breathed and she desperately tried not to cry, "I love you and dammit, if it's our last two weeks here, so be it. As long as we're facin' it together, isn't that all that matters?"

"Why are you so damn philosophical right now?" she half-laughed, half-cried into his lips.

"Because worrying about the future never helps anybody. It sucks at the way the tables have turned but it doesn't mean we give up or throw in the towel. We're gonna face them side by side and give them hell, alright?" he chided, grasping her face to make sure she kept her gaze on him. "We can beat them, April. You're stronger than you've ever been before and I'm so fuckin' proud of you for it..."

An almost-smile on her face fell when he continued.

"...but even if we lose and have to face the end of the world together, it'll be okay too."

"How can you say that?" she whispered.

"Because we'll be facing it together. So, no matter what happens, if we win or lose, as long as we're together in the end - isn't that all that matters?" he asked, moving his thumb across her face to catch a stray tear that dripped down her eyes.

"You need to promise me something, Raph." April suddenly spoke, eyes boring into his.

"I can't promise much, April..."

"I know that...just...promise me you'll be more careful..." she breathed, not even caring to hear his answer as she pulled him to her for another mind-numbing kiss.

Once air became necessary, Raphael pulled away; resting his forehead on hers. Staring into those perfect blue pools and hating how his stomach churned at the voicing of her fears and how grounded they were. How all of this could really end...but seeing the slight hope reigning in them had a fire growing in his belly.

"I promise." he breathed before pushing his lips over hers once again.

She welcomed it.


End file.
